Money isn't Happiness
by dragonbreath667
Summary: A story of how money can't provide all that is needed. Read the turmoils of an OC named Daryl and how he is saved. rated t for mild scenes of gore.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic so please no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. **

"text"- speech

'text'- thought

Money isn't Happiness

CHAPTER 1- INTRODUCTION

"Arceus! Arceus!" cried a frantic buneary, hopping around Arceus's palace. "What is it child?" Arceus responded. The concerned look in the buneary's eyes told Arceus that there was a problem before the rabbit pokemon even spoke. "There is a human that plans on committing suicide. He is hiding out in a cave outside a small city. What will be done?" the buneary said, on the brink of tears. 'Bless her heart. She has a very attuned heart. She feels depressed on anything of these matters.' Arceus thought. "I will look into this matter little one." With that the buneary calmed down, a look of gratitude on her face. She quickly embraced Arceus in a hug, thanking her fiercely. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" cried the little buneary. "Why don't you go on to your room and calm down. I'll help him so that he doesn't have any problems again." Arceus said, calming the buneary even more. She nodded and started up the stairs of the grand hall. When she was about half way up she turned, "Thank you mommy."

At the sound of the buneary calling her mommy, Arceus remembered the day she took in the buneary when she was still an egg.

**FLASHBACK**

In a clearing sat two lopunny with an egg cradled in between them. The tan puffs on their wrists and ears glistening in the sunlight. It was a peaceful moments, seeming to never be able to disappear. Then a twig snapped in the brush separating the forest from the clearing. The lopunny snapped to attention as they stared into the brush. There was silence for a while. The male slowly started to stand up. The Two are distinguishable by the different shapes to their bodies. The male was larger in build and stood straighter while the female had a more leaning shape to her form. The female was thinner and was more nervous than the male. Just then three dog pokemon burst from the brush and charged for them. The lopunny turned and ran. The two running for their lives, carrying their light brown egg with them, ran through the forest, avoiding low branches and roots

During the chase they could hear the barks of the ones chasing them. The chase wouldn't last much longer. The two rabbits were quickly becoming fatigued. They didn't notice that the forest was thinning out and more wild flowers appearing and getting thicker. The lopunny didn't realize were they were going until they ran right into a "v" shaped cutout of the nearby cliffs. When they saw the Cliffside they turned and saw the pokemon chasing them. Just emerging from the forest was three dog pokemon. There was a Houndoom, Arcanine, and a Mightyena. They quickly closed the distance and trapped the lopunny in the cutout. The lopunny couple ran to the edge of the cliff, seeing there was no way up they started to tear up. The male turned to his mate, depression in his eyes, and embraced her for the last time. "We could try to save the egg." the male said with a melancholy tone. "What do you mean?" asked the female. "We could try to hide it in the rocks. They are similar color." The male stated. The female looked back to the dogs chasing them. Knowing they had caught their prey, they were slowly walking their way to them. The female then turned back to the male. "Do it. Hide the egg and pray to Arceus to protect it." She then gave the male the egg to take to the pile of rocks. He partially buried the egg in the rocks. With a tear escaping his eyes, he placed a silver necklace on top of the egg and prayed. "Arceus, please hear my prayer. I ask, no, beg you to protect our egg for we will be victims of a hunting party."

With the prayer sent he covered the egg in stones, completely hiding it. He then walked back to his mate, who was on the ground crying, and joined her. He tried to comfort her without breaking down himself. The dogs were then upon them and smiling with triumph and amusement. "Giving up now?" the houndoom asked mockingly. "With no escape, what else could they do?" retorted the mightyena. "Nothing, that's what." stated the arcanine, "Now let's enjoy our feast." They all started laughing evilly and approached the couple cowering in the wildflowers. Blood curdling screams could be heard throughout the forest. Within the cutout the flowers would be stained red and two silver necklaces will be buried under the flowers with two sets of pink tinted bones.

**END FLASHBACK**

Arceus shook off the chill she received upon the recollection of her buneary's parent's deaths. It was after the dogs left did she go and receive the egg. She still has the silver necklace in her room, waiting for the right moment to reveal the truth to her child. Arceus then went to her observation room and proceeded to find the human in trouble. After a few minutes, she found the cave he was in. It was a few miles outside of a small city. She then focused on the human. She thought she had the wrong cave at first. The darkness of the rainstorm caused the figure to be nothing but a silhouette. The figure looked to be a machoke with its size and build. When the lightning struck, emanating light, she saw that it was a human with brown hair. After a second bolt, she saw he was wearing a blue t-shirt, black jeans, black sneakers, and holding a black bag. She then saw the knife in his hand and the tears in his eyes. She could see his lips moving in the picture so she listened carefully.

"What an ending to my camping trip." The depression in his voice was strong enough to start effecting Arceus, giving her a feeling of sadness and pity for him. "I'm lonely and there's no way to fix it. I shouldn't even continue anymore." With Arceus finally understanding the issues bothering him, she knew what she will do. 'She will provide him with a new friend. The real question is what pokemon to send him. He needed a friend so it has to be loyal. After the lopunny incident she will no longer work with dog pokemon. The only other pokemon she could send is a blaziken and a gardevior or gallade. She then looked throughout the forest near the human. The closest of them was a blaziken clan near a small mountain about ten minutes away.' Now that she knew the pokemon to send, she teleported to the camp of blaziken for a torchic to send to the human. The blaziken clan were surprised when she appeared in the middle of their camp and immediately bowed in respect to the goddess. The elder was the first to rise. "To what honor do we receive this visit?" asked the elder. "I have come for aid in saving a life." Arceus stated in the tone that was expected from a deity. "What is it you require from us?" asked the elder. Arceus didn't really want to take a torchic from the clan. That would mean taking a child from its parents. She then decided that she would help keep the parents in touch with their torchic periodically. "I require a young torchic to prevent a suffering soul to take its own life." The clan started murmuring nervously. Arceus then continued, "I will aid the parents with visiting their child. They will be directed to its new home when that is known." There was a pair of blaziken that walked forward. They were holding a sleeping torchic. The male of the couple was the first to speak.

"Please keep her safe. She was hatched two weeks ago." He then held the little bird to the goddess. She took the bird and watched as the female cried into her mates shoulder. "I will direct you to the little one's new home when it is learned." The male nodded and Arceus bid them farewell. Everybody bowed in respect again as Arceus teleported.

When she rematerialized in the forest, she set the bird down and teleported away. She was still able to watch and direct the chick to the human. When the torchic awoke, it looked around expecting to see its parents. When it didn't it jumped up and looked in the brush. The rustling it made in the brush woke a houndoom resting in a small clearing with two other dogs. The torchic started running away as she saw the houndoom start to run toward her. She ran through the forest dodging roots jutting up through the ground. When she rushed through some brush, she found herself on a dirt road. She then started running toward the mountainside on the other side of the road when she tripped. The angle at which she fell caused her to twist her small ankle and she couldn't get up. That's when she felt something push down on her. She looked up and saw a smirking houndoom looming over her. The torchic then started screaming and calling for help. "Mommy, Daddy, Elder, somebody help!" The houndoom simply laughed. He enjoyed it when his prey cried for help when none was available.

"There's nobody here to help you. You're in the middle of nowhere. There are no camps of anything nearby." The houndoom said with a teasing tone. He then started lowering his head slowly, opening his mouth as he got closer. He loved torturing the small pokemon he caught like this.

As the houndoom's head got closer, the torchic could smell his breath. He smelled like the fresh food pile at the camp. She opened her eyes to a large maw right above her. She could see there was some blood staining of his teeth. She then noticed some flesh stuck between his teeth with brown fur. She didn't care what he had before but she didn't want to join it. She cried one more time hoping something was nearby.

FIVE MINUTES EARLIER

As the human stood near the mouth of the cave, he thought of all the problems he is facing. His parents died three years ago, leaving him there farm and all their money. His siblings, one brother and one sister, moved away after they turned 18. His brother moved away to some large city and became the head of the pokemon research department. He was always level headed and snobby. He wasn't as snobby as his sister and was more "down to earth" about his life and how to get things. His sister moved of to a city on the other side of the continent. She was quite a snobby brat. She was always caught up with fashion and expected everything to be given to her how she wants it. They were the reasons he liked to head on camping trips all the time. He didn't know when but a song crept its way into his head to which he started singing.

Lonely I'm Mr Lonely,  
I have nobody,  
For my own  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
For my own  
I'm so lonely,

Yo this one here goes out to all my players out there ya know got that one good girl who's always been there like ya  
Know took all the bullshit then one day she can't take it no more and decides to leave

I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side, coulda sworn I was dreaming, for her I was  
Feenin, so I had to take a little ride, back tracking over these few years, tryna figure out what I do to make it go bad, cause  
Ever since my girl left me, my whole life came crashing

I'm so lonely (so lonely),  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl

Can't believe I had a girl like you and I just let you walk right outta my life, after all I put you through you still stuck  
Around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke your heart, baby you were a good girl and I had no right, I  
Really wanna make things right, cause without you in my life girl

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl

Been all about the world ain't never met a girl that can take the things that you been through  
Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I would be out chasing you  
Cause ain't nowhere in the globe I'd rather be, ain't no-one in the globe I'd rather see then the girl of my dreams that made me  
Be so happy but now so lonely

So lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own)

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl

Never thought that I'd be alone, I didn't think you'd be gone this long, I just want you to call my phone, so stop playing girl and  
Come on home (come on home), baby girl I didn't mean to shout, I want me and you to work it out, I never wished I'd ever  
Hurt my baby, and it's driving me crazy cuz...

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own)

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl

Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, (so lonely),  
Mr. Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely), Mr. Lonely

After the song, he took the knife and raised it through his throat. Muttering a final goodbye he slowly pressed the knife to his neck and was ready to slit his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYO!**

**LIKE ALWAYS, I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

**TIME TO LEARN SOME MORE ABOUT THE MAIN CHARACTER**

**ENJOY**

CHAPTER 3- THE BEGINNING

The torchic was back home. She was back at the clan campsite. They were at the mountainside of sparkling stone. She could see the caves, stream, berry bushes, and the food piles. They were a wondrous sight to her. She observed all the members of her clan wander around. Some were communing while others were getting ready to go hunting. She eventually spotted her parents over by the nursery cave. Her body acted on its own, causing her to sprint to the cave.

She had to dodge the legs of the older members. Some noticed her running and laughed lightly. It wasn't so often that a young torchic would run at full speed through a large group. So it was a little amusing to them seeing this. She got through the crowd with no problems. As she was running on the flat ground toward her parents she tripped. The sight of a torchic tripping was common with the exception of how she tripped. She was running at a high speed so when she tripped she started rolling. This sight made the younger combusken near the cave to be consumed in a laughing fit. She rolled past them and into the cave.

She rolled into a mound of dried grass and leaves. The nest stopped her from rolling to the back of the cave and hitting the stone wall. She was dizzy when she stood up so she had to lean against the nest for a few moments. When she had her bearings again she looked around. The nursery cave was where the young were dropped off to be watched while the adults continued with their duties. The older combusken are the ones in charge of the nursery. Torchic didn't like it in here because of how boring it was. The combusken would keep them from running around the cave and have them sleep during mid-day. The nests assorted around the cave were spaced a combusken length apart. Not even the boring thoughts of this place dampened her spirits. She turned and left the cave to join her parents.

Her parents were talking to the combusken that ran the nursery. When she was noticed by her mother, she tapped her father and pointed. He turned and looked at the torchic. He smiled and crouched down with his arms out. The torchic smiled and ran into her father's embrace. He stood up and brought his mate into the hug as well. The warmth from their bodies, calming the torchic, caused the little bird to start falling asleep.

With the warmth causing her to drift off, the torchic relaxed and closed out the world. Then things got cold. She opened her eyes to see darkness. The torchic called for its parents like it did in the road. "Mommy? Daddy? Hello?" She started to tear up from being alone again. A voice echoed through the darkness but was calming; it had a motherly tone to it. "Little one, you will be the key to another's life. Your decisions when you wake will determine whether he will die or not. He saved you and now you must save him. Stay with him and trust his judgment and you will grow and will always have a family." With that she woke.

The human was sitting there finishing the sketch of the torchic in front of him. It was an image with the detail that if it were colored, could be mistaken for a real one. He then noticed the torchic shuffling. As it awoke it looked around it. Its eyes locked onto him. There they sat, eyes locked, for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually the torchic stood. It then started walking toward him, never looking away from his eyes. Soon enough she was on his right leg. While she was walking he was trying not to let his leg twitch from the tickling feeling of its talons on his pants.

With the torchic slowly creeping up his leg it was becoming harder to resist the natural twitch from a ticklish feeling. When she got to his leg, it twitched, causing her to fall off. The human laughed at this and the torchic stood up a puffed its feathers. This only caused the human to laugh more. The agitated torchic shot embers onto his pants, catching the right leg on fire. The human jumped to his feet and hopped around the cave trying to pat out the flames. The torchic was rolling on the ground, laughing at the human's silly display.

When the human finished patting the flames out, his right leg had a few holes in it. He looked over at the bird and saw it laughing. "Yeah laugh it up. I could just leave you here for the dogs." With the mentioning of a dog it stopped laughing and it was replaced with a look of fear. The human laughed lightly at the bird's reaction. "Come-on, we need to get to the city and get patched up." The torchic just looked quizzically at him. "Would you like to come with me or stay out here?" The bird chirped at him with a happy gleam in its eyes in response. He picked up the bird and proceeded to walk to the city. Not long down the road the human spoke, "I'm Daryl by the way." He petted the ruffled feathers on top of the torchic's head and got a soft chirping from the thing.

When they finally reached the city limits, Daryl acted as if he was returning from a normal camping trip. He waved at a few people that work at his house. While walking through the city, the noticeable feature is the layout. The lower class people live in the outskirts to the east, west, and south. The northern outskirts are home to the upper class citizens. After the lower class section is the middle class homes. They are nicer than the shacks that are given to the lower class. This is where the truly kind people of the city live as well as the majority. Further inward is the business section. All businesses are at the center of the city. The further northward somebody walks, the more expensive and high quality the products are. I stop at the dead center of the business center. The center contains the middle class stores, centers, and department stores. I head into the pokemon center to get checked up and have the torchic healed.

It was pleasant inside the center. Some fragrance candles were burning in front of the air vents. Wild flowers are the scent today. Every day I come here, there is a new candle burning. I'm not the only visitor here today. There are four others sitting in the chairs near the operation doors. There was a chansey sitting at the counter. It must be really busy; the nurse has four assistants helping around and they are nowhere to be seen. I walked to the chansey and set the torchic on the counter. The chansey gave a salute and carried the bird into the back room. As the first chansey walked in, another walked out and stood at the counter to help anybody else who comes in. Daryl walked over to the video phones and sat down. He dialed the number of the nearest lab and waited for the other end to pick up. After a few seconds the screen flashed blue and a man appeared on the screen. He was a man in the age range of 40-50. He wore the normal lab coat and a blue t-shirt. He had brown hair with green eyes and sported a youthful smile. "Oh, hello Daryl. What gives this old professor the pleasure of conversation today?" The professor was always youthful and cheery. "Hey Professor Jim, I called to talk to you about getting some pokeballs. If it's possible, I'd like to have some Blissballs." The professor put his hand to his chin and thought. "I could look for some in the back. I also have the pokedex registered already from when your sister got hers." He left the screen and a door could be heard opening. 'Well, glad to see somebody thought of me.' As the little brother of three, he was overlooked often by his older siblings' achievements. The professor came back on screen. "You're in luck, I have six left." The professor placed the balls and pokedex into something below his monitor and a small ding was heard from Daryl's computer and a drawer popped open. "Thanks Professor Jim." "No problem Daryl. Don't forget to call every now and then." The screen went blank and Daryl retrieved his new equipment.

Looking at the stuff he recently acquired, he thought of the difference between them and normal equipment. The Blissball was a grey sphere. It was plain but hid many features. They were almost as effective as a masterball because of the blissful state experienced while inside it. They also changed color to match the pokemon captured with it and the button in the center changes according to the gender. An example would be if a squirtle was caught, the ball would change to match the squirtle's skin color and details. It would even incorporate the shell on the back. His pokedex was a small PDA instead of a large phone-like device.

A crash was heard behind the counter which caused the attention of all who was in the lobby. Small shots of fire could be seen flying over the counter. The chansey then ran out into the lobby, swatting at its nurse had that was caught on fire. A torchic ran out after her and jumped all throughout the lobby. It eventually came to me and nuzzled my leg. Everybody in the lobby glared at me. "It's still wild. I haven't caught it yet." The torchic looked up with little black eyes like a dog would when it was begging. I leaned down and picked it up. It quickly nuzzled into the crook of my arm and relaxed.

"Hey, I got a question for you." The torchic looked up and tilted its head. "How would you like to be my first pokemon?" The torchic's eyes widened and it jumped up to Daryl's shoulder and rubbed into his neck. "Well then let's head home then." Daryl left the center to go home. After walking north through the upper class district of the city they arrived at large gates. Through the gates were a large mansion and many battlefields to the right along the fence. "I'm home, back to the tourist attraction of a home in a small city out in the middle of nowhere." The name of the city was Jarendvall. It was named after the founder of the location, Charles B. Jarendvall. His home isn't just a mansion; it was also a large farm. The Proadspire farms provided many of the supplies of the city. Most of the food and pokemon came from the farms. The herbs for medicines were also grown here. At least there was another attraction near the city to take away the heat of the trainers. There is a large wildflower patch out near the mountain that over looks the city. There many different wildflowers of many different colors grow below a sparkling sandstone cliff. He sometimes liked to camp up on top ot the cliff that overlooked most of the patch. The gates opened and Daryl started walking toward the huge construct that was his home. It was seven stories above ground and four below. It has a huge garage that housed the vehicles of the house aids and a smaller garage on the other side that housed the family vehicles.

The family garage has been quite empty for about three years. His parents died three years ago, his sister moved away four years ago, and his brother moved away six years ago. With Daryl being only sixteen when his parents died, he got the house and money. His siblings were already across the continent and had made their lives. His brother, Jonathan, became the head of some top notch pokemon research lab. His sister, Christina, became a big fashion artist. He had nothing, so his parents left everything to him. Daryl looked over to the torchic on his shoulder and tapped her with a blissball. When the pokemon was caught, the ball changed to match the appearance of the torchic. The button then turned pink, indicating it was female. With a smile on his face, Daryl spoke. "Welcome home."

**WELL THAT WAS SHORTER THATN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE. CHAPTER FOUR IS UNDERWAY. **


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYO!**

**LIKE ALWAYS, I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

**TIME TO LEARN SOME MORE ABOUT THE MAIN CHARACTER**

**ENJOY**

CHAPTER 3- THE BEGINNING

The torchic was back home. She was back at the clan campsite. They were at the mountainside of sparkling stone. She could see the caves, stream, berry bushes, and the food piles. They were a wondrous sight to her. She observed all the members of her clan wander around. Some were communing while others were getting ready to go hunting. She eventually spotted her parents over by the nursery cave. Her body acted on its own, causing her to sprint to the cave.

She had to dodge the legs of the older members. Some noticed her running and laughed lightly. It wasn't so often that a young torchic would run at full speed through a large group. So it was a little amusing to them seeing this. She got through the crowd with no problems. As she was running on the flat ground toward her parents she tripped. The sight of a torchic tripping was common with the exception of how she tripped. She was running at a high speed so when she tripped she started rolling. This sight made the younger combusken near the cave to be consumed in a laughing fit. She rolled past them and into the cave.

She rolled into a mound of dried grass and leaves. The nest stopped her from rolling to the back of the cave and hitting the stone wall. She was dizzy when she stood up so she had to lean against the nest for a few moments. When she had her bearings again she looked around. The nursery cave was where the young were dropped off to be watched while the adults continued with their duties. The older combusken are the ones in charge of the nursery. Torchic didn't like it in here because of how boring it was. The combusken would keep them from running around the cave and have them sleep during mid-day. The nests assorted around the cave were spaced a combusken length apart. Not even the boring thoughts of this place dampened her spirits. She turned and left the cave to join her parents.

Her parents were talking to the combusken that ran the nursery. When she was noticed by her mother, she tapped her father and pointed. He turned and looked at the torchic. He smiled and crouched down with his arms out. The torchic smiled and ran into her father's embrace. He stood up and brought his mate into the hug as well. The warmth from their bodies, calming the torchic, caused the little bird to start falling asleep.

With the warmth causing her to drift off, the torchic relaxed and closed out the world. Then things got cold. She opened her eyes to see darkness. The torchic called for its parents like it did in the road. "Mommy? Daddy? Hello?" She started to tear up from being alone again. A voice echoed through the darkness but was calming; it had a motherly tone to it. "Little one, you will be the key to another's life. Your decisions when you wake will determine whether he will die or not. He saved you and now you must save him. Stay with him and trust his judgment and you will grow and will always have a family." With that she woke.

The human was sitting there finishing the sketch of the torchic in front of him. It was an image with the detail that if it were colored, could be mistaken for a real one. He then noticed the torchic shuffling. As it awoke it looked around it. Its eyes locked onto him. There they sat, eyes locked, for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually the torchic stood. It then started walking toward him, never looking away from his eyes. Soon enough she was on his right leg. While she was walking he was trying not to let his leg twitch from the tickling feeling of its talons on his pants.

With the torchic slowly creeping up his leg it was becoming harder to resist the natural twitch from a ticklish feeling. When she got to his leg, it twitched, causing her to fall off. The human laughed at this and the torchic stood up a puffed its feathers. This only caused the human to laugh more. The agitated torchic shot embers onto his pants, catching the right leg on fire. The human jumped to his feet and hopped around the cave trying to pat out the flames. The torchic was rolling on the ground, laughing at the human's silly display.

When the human finished patting the flames out, his right leg had a few holes in it. He looked over at the bird and saw it laughing. "Yeah laugh it up. I could just leave you here for the dogs." With the mentioning of a dog it stopped laughing and it was replaced with a look of fear. The human laughed lightly at the bird's reaction. "Come-on, we need to get to the city and get patched up." The torchic just looked quizzically at him. "Would you like to come with me or stay out here?" The bird chirped at him with a happy gleam in its eyes in response. He picked up the bird and proceeded to walk to the city. Not long down the road the human spoke, "I'm Daryl by the way." He petted the ruffled feathers on top of the torchic's head and got a soft chirping from the thing.

When they finally reached the city limits, Daryl acted as if he was returning from a normal camping trip. He waved at a few people that work at his house. While walking through the city, the noticeable feature is the layout. The lower class people live in the outskirts to the east, west, and south. The northern outskirts are home to the upper class citizens. After the lower class section is the middle class homes. They are nicer than the shacks that are given to the lower class. This is where the truly kind people of the city live as well as the majority. Further inward is the business section. All businesses are at the center of the city. The further northward somebody walks, the more expensive and high quality the products are. I stop at the dead center of the business center. The center contains the middle class stores, centers, and department stores. I head into the pokemon center to get checked up and have the torchic healed.

It was pleasant inside the center. Some fragrance candles were burning in front of the air vents. Wild flowers are the scent today. Every day I come here, there is a new candle burning. I'm not the only visitor here today. There are four others sitting in the chairs near the operation doors. There was a chansey sitting at the counter. It must be really busy; the nurse has four assistants helping around and they are nowhere to be seen. I walked to the chansey and set the torchic on the counter. The chansey gave a salute and carried the bird into the back room. As the first chansey walked in, another walked out and stood at the counter to help anybody else who comes in. Daryl walked over to the video phones and sat down. He dialed the number of the nearest lab and waited for the other end to pick up. After a few seconds the screen flashed blue and a man appeared on the screen. He was a man in the age range of 40-50. He wore the normal lab coat and a blue t-shirt. He had brown hair with green eyes and sported a youthful smile. "Oh, hello Daryl. What gives this old professor the pleasure of conversation today?" The professor was always youthful and cheery. "Hey Professor Jim, I called to talk to you about getting some pokeballs. If it's possible, I'd like to have some Blissballs." The professor put his hand to his chin and thought. "I could look for some in the back. I also have the pokedex registered already from when your sister got hers." He left the screen and a door could be heard opening. 'Well, glad to see somebody thought of me.' As the little brother of three, he was overlooked often by his older siblings' achievements. The professor came back on screen. "You're in luck, I have six left." The professor placed the balls and pokedex into something below his monitor and a small ding was heard from Daryl's computer and a drawer popped open. "Thanks Professor Jim." "No problem Daryl. Don't forget to call every now and then." The screen went blank and Daryl retrieved his new equipment.

Looking at the stuff he recently acquired, he thought of the difference between them and normal equipment. The Blissball was a grey sphere. It was plain but hid many features. They were almost as effective as a masterball because of the blissful state experienced while inside it. They also changed color to match the pokemon captured with it and the button in the center changes according to the gender. An example would be if a squirtle was caught, the ball would change to match the squirtle's skin color and details. It would even incorporate the shell on the back. His pokedex was a small PDA instead of a large phone-like device.

A crash was heard behind the counter which caused the attention of all who was in the lobby. Small shots of fire could be seen flying over the counter. The chansey then ran out into the lobby, swatting at its nurse had that was caught on fire. A torchic ran out after her and jumped all throughout the lobby. It eventually came to me and nuzzled my leg. Everybody in the lobby glared at me. "It's still wild. I haven't caught it yet." The torchic looked up with little black eyes like a dog would when it was begging. I leaned down and picked it up. It quickly nuzzled into the crook of my arm and relaxed.

"Hey, I got a question for you." The torchic looked up and tilted its head. "How would you like to be my first pokemon?" The torchic's eyes widened and it jumped up to Daryl's shoulder and rubbed into his neck. "Well then let's head home then." Daryl left the center to go home. After walking north through the upper class district of the city they arrived at large gates. Through the gates were a large mansion and many battlefields to the right along the fence. "I'm home, back to the tourist attraction of a home in a small city out in the middle of nowhere." The name of the city was Jarendvall. It was named after the founder of the location, Charles B. Jarendvall. His home isn't just a mansion; it was also a large farm. The Proadspire farms provided many of the supplies of the city. Most of the food and pokemon came from the farms. The herbs for medicines were also grown here. At least there was another attraction near the city to take away the heat of the trainers. There is a large wildflower patch out near the mountain that over looks the city. There many different wildflowers of many different colors grow below a sparkling sandstone cliff. He sometimes liked to camp up on top ot the cliff that overlooked most of the patch. The gates opened and Daryl started walking toward the huge construct that was his home. It was seven stories above ground and four below. It has a huge garage that housed the vehicles of the house aids and a smaller garage on the other side that housed the family vehicles.

The family garage has been quite empty for about three years. His parents died three years ago, his sister moved away four years ago, and his brother moved away six years ago. With Daryl being only sixteen when his parents died, he got the house and money. His siblings were already across the continent and had made their lives. His brother, Jonathan, became the head of some top notch pokemon research lab. His sister, Christina, became a big fashion artist. He had nothing, so his parents left everything to him. Daryl looked over to the torchic on his shoulder and tapped her with a blissball. When the pokemon was caught, the ball changed to match the appearance of the torchic. The button then turned pink, indicating it was female. With a smile on his face, Daryl spoke. "Welcome home."

**WELL THAT WAS SHORTER THATN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE. CHAPTER FOUR IS UNDERWAY. **


	4. Chapter 4

**IT'S CHAPTER FOUR. HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

**TYPICAL DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON PEOPLE SO DON'T THINK IT. I'M DONE PUTTING DISCLAIMERS.**

***LOUD CRASH***

**FEMALE VOICE: "SORRY HE IS GOING THROUGH A LITTLE STRESS FROM SCHOOL"**

"**UGH, THAT HURT."**

***LOUD CRASH***

**FEMALE VOICE: "ENJOY"**

CHAPTER FOUR- A NEW LIFE

"Well, looks like my job is finished for now. I'll check on him every now and then." Arceus was at her observation dais watching the human. "Let's get this back to a world view." Arceus then heard a small voice call for her. "Mommy?" Arceus smiled and turned to see her adopted child. "What's wrong?" The small buneary was barely peeking into the room. "Is he okay now?" She has been concerned for him from when he was in the cave and still is concerned. It has been three days and I haven't told her anything yet. "Why don't you come and see." The buneary jumped across the room and looked into the dais to see the human. He was sitting on his bed, holding a small mass of orange on his lap and petting it. Seeing he was happy, the buneary relaxed. "He has a friend now." A slight uneasiness was present in the little one's tone. Trying to cheer her up, Arceus took the little bunny out into the yard. "Why don't we play some before I get back to work?" With that, Arceus made a ball appear and threw it to the buneary. The buneary cheered up and happily played with her adopted mother.

BACK WITH DARYL

Daryl was sitting on his bed holding his sleeping torchic. The little thing torched the pokemon center and exhausted itself. The little thing was quiet cute when it was asleep. Her feathers were a little ruffled and she was completely relaxed. The torchic gave him hopes again. She saved his life when he saved hers. His hopes were restored when this bird came into his life. He knew what to name the little on but wanted to wait until she woke to ask. He set her on his pillow and left his room. He wanted to go see the chef and practice his cooking. From a young age he helped around the farm and manor. Daryl worked in the barn, kitchen, fields, and facilities. He didn't like working in the facilities because of what he learned in there. He learned the chemicals that are put into miltank milk, tauros meat, and perfumes. Thinking about it, his sister practically bathes in her perfume. The thought of her putting pokemon urine on herself made Daryl laugh.

As he approached the kitchen, a snivey swung past him and into the kitchen. "Looks like Chef's Holly is busy." Daryl proceeded into the kitchen to see a man slumped over in a chair on the other side of the room with a snivey on his shoulder. As Daryl got closer the man turned and his eyes widened. The chef's eyes were swollen and red. He was crying, over what Daryl didn't know. The chef quickly approached and embraced Daryl. "I was so worried that you were gone. You left without telling anybody." He was concerned for Daryl's being. "Relax; I just went on a camping trip. I came to practice my cooking some." His eyes lit up and he led me to the stoves. "Anytime you want to cook just come down." The chef was helping me find spices for my personal cooking tastes. "Thanks Jerald. I always enjoyed being in the kitchen with you." The two cooked the staff's meal and Daryl bid the chef a goodbye and went back to his room.

On his way to his room, Daryl ran into the second floor maid and her Mr. Mime. "Hey, Charlotte; How's it going?" Charlotte was cleaning the hallways, so she was done with the rooms. "Hey Daryl; I'm doing just fine. How are you?" She has a happy glow today. Her blue eyes seem to shine more than usual. "I'm doing fine. I think Jerald needs some friends to help him. I walked in and he was crying over my unannounced leave." Charlotte looked at Daryl with a look of confusion. "You don't know about him, do you?" I simply shook my head. "Well, he lost his parents in a car accident many years ago. He lived with his alcoholic sister for years until your parents employed him. His sister died a year after he was employed. He has no family left." With a better understanding of the chef, Daryl will always report his trips to him to avoid upsetting Jerald. "Thanks Charlotte. Go ahead and finish up here and please give Jerald some company." She smiled and nodded.

When Daryl opened the door to his room, he was tackled by the frantic and crying torchic. "It's alright, I didn't go anywhere." He stood up still holding the bird and took her outside. "Would you like a name?" The torchic looked up with gleeful eyes. Daryl smiled and continued, "How about I call you Hope?" The torchic's eyes filled with joy and she chirped happily the rest of the walk. "Hope it is then." Daryl said as he set his torchic down. They were at a shed near the training arenas. It looked like any heater shed. It was small and the paint was coming off. Instead of a knob to open it there was a small card scanner. Daryl pulled a small card out of his pocket and swiped it. A light on the scanner turned green and the door slid open. It was a small empty room. Daryl walked in and his torchic followed. Inside there were buttons on the walls. Every wall had buttons, some were pink, some were blue, and the rest were red. Daryl was looking along the wall of red buttons until he pressed one near the bottom left corner. The door shut and a groaning noise could be heard. The room then began to move and the torchic had trouble keeping her balance. Daryl looked down and laughed at the sight of his Hope falling so often.

When the door opened again the torchic ran out of the room as fast as its little legs could and tripped on itself in the center of the room it entered. They were now in a large red room. It had different fire types painted on the walls. There was a charmander, charmeleon, and charizard grouped together on the left wall near the nearest corner. Next to them was a chimichar, infernape, and monferno. Hope looked around until she saw her own evelution. There was a painting of a torchic, combusken, and a blaziken encircled by an image of the necklace she had on. "I brought you down to train." He pulled a lever and some straw dummies popped up. "Use ember and burn them as fast as you can." With the training undergoing, there was a bond building between the two that will build as they continue.

WITH ARCEUS

"He should be stable for a while now that he has a friend." Arceus then walked off to tend to her buneary. She is still playing in the yard with the aid, a maganium. She was chasing a vine whip around that was holding the ball. Seeing her adopted child having such fun made Arceus happy. She locked her dais to Daryl until something of a greater matter arises.

**WELL DARYL FOUND PEACE BUT WILL IT STAY THAT WAY **

**UH OH, NOT THE FRYING PAN! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

***LOUD CRASH***

**UGH…**

"**END OF PART 1. PART TWO COMING UP SOON."**

**YOU DIDN'T NEED TO HIT ME WITH THE PAN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**GOT A HEADACH FROM FRYING PANS SO HERES CHAPTER FIVE ENJOY**

***CRASH***

"**BE RESPECTFUL!"**

"**OOPS, HE'S OUT COLD"**

"**HERE'S PART TWO, UM, ENJOY." *FOOTSTEPS GETTING QUIET***

CHAPTER 5 – NEW PROBLEMS

TWO MONTHS LATER

Daryl was out in one of the barns, moving hay bales and bags of feed, for the farm head George. He has been working out in the farms for seven years now and it has befitted him greatly. The barn he was in was the rapidash barn. The fire horses were out in the fields now, making the job easier. There are fifteen rapidash that the farm has, subtracting the youths, and they are usually grown for racetracks, trainers, and fairs. The young horses are in a small field near the training grounds to get them use to human attention. There have been many moments where people would just sit near the fence and throw apples into the field for the rapidash. There are a few that actually let people pet them as well. With Daryl deep in thought, he didn't notice the creek of the door and small crunches of footsteps on straw.

Hope snuck in behind Daryl to pick on him a little. She has been quite rambunctious ever since she evolved into a combusken and she has been having fun picking of him. This time she was going to jump down on him from the rafters. It seemed dangerous at first but he always catches her when she jumps from someplace. So she climbed the hay bales she was hiding behind. When she got to the top she could see the storage ledge at the end of the barn. There were barrels full of apples and piles of horseshoes. Right above her was one of the many large rafters that ran the width of the barn. To reach it she would have to jump. Hope looked over toward Daryl once more and noticed he hasn't moved from when she first entered. She then jumped up to the rafter and climbed onto it. Up here there was plenty of dust and cobwebs. Proceeding along the rafter, she didn't notice the dust falling off as she walked and Hope positioned herself above Daryl, ready to jump.

Daryl was still deep in thought when some movement caught his attention. Seeing it was dust and feeling a slight breeze at his back he quickly assumed it was Hope again. She has always tried to pick on him since she evolved and it gets quite annoying at times.

'I should teach her to relax a bit with picking on me. Perhaps I just need to scare her a bit.'

He decided that when she jumps down he will just collapse and play dead. With his plan made he went and grabbed the last bag of feed and placed it with the rest.

"Done. Time to go back."

He turned to walk out but felt something hit his shoulders. He collapsed under the weight and pretended to be dead.

When Hope landed she expected Daryl to catch her like he always did, but instead he collapsed. Worried, Hope shook her trainer, trying to wake him up. When he didn't get up, she shook harder. When that did nothing, she started to tear up and cry. She laid her head down and cried into her trainer's work shirt. She was convinced that she caused him to die under her surprise. When she felt his irregular breathing her head sprung back up and looked at him. He was laughing at her sorrow. Hope stood up and punched Daryl's arm and ran out.

"Guess I went too far. I'll have to get her something to make up for it."

That's when his phone rang. Alfonse, the butler, was calling him. Alfonse was a tall man, not as tall as Daryl, with graying black hair and purple eyes. He wore a black tuxedo everywhere as that is his work uniform and he is the only person employed with a 24/7 job. Daryl answered the phone still wondering what the call is for.

"Yes, Alfonse?"

"Master Daryl, your brother is here."

Daryl went quiet. He hasn't seen his brother since he left for the company with his kirlia. He is 25 now and has been CEO for six years. He surprisingly climbed to his position in one year. If it wasn't for his kirlia he would've been dead before he left. He went out to pick berries from the trees in the fields when a wild scyther flew out of the forest at him. His kirlia used psychic and threw the scythe back into the forest. That was Johnathan's last time out in the fields.

"Be there in five."

He then hung up the phone and ran out of the barn. While heading back home Daryl could see Hope sitting in a tree near the forest. He continued to his mansion to see his brother. When he got close, Daryl could see his brother on the back patio with a gardevior. The commotion got the attention of Johnathan and his gardevior. As Daryl approached his brother, a long pause started. Nobody said anything or did anything for a while. The silence broke when the brothers quickly hugged. That is when Daryl smelt the alcohol on his brother. He pulled away and confronted him.

"Have you been drinking?" Daryl asked with concern. "Ever since she left me." Johnathan stated, his smile melting away. Seeing his brother's unease, Daryl led him inside and to his room to relax. While on his way back he knew there would be issues. 'He is going to drink himself to death if he keeps it up.' Hope then came into his mind. The look on her face and the tears in her eyes gave Daryl a sense of guilt and he had to do something to apologize. He then went to the front door where Alfonse was sitting near. "Alfonse, I'm heading out. Tell Hope I'll be back in an hour or two." Alfonse looked up and muttered a quick 'will do'. With that Daryl walked out the door to find something to get Hope.


	6. Chapter 6

**WELL, IT'S CHAPTER 6. I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

**NEW CHAPTERS WILL BE SUBMITTED UPON COMPLETION. **

**AT THIS RATE I'LL HAVE TO STOP TYPING AND KEEP WRITING.**

CHAPTER 6- A POISONED EVENING

'Hmmmm, what to get her?' was all that ran through Daryl's mind as he walked to his garage. The thought of what to get her eluded him. It was a complicated matter that was taking a toll on him. He wanted it to be special, something that she would love. Finally he gave up and decided to get her a necklace. "So much for special." He said as he opened his garage. His was the smallest of the four. The others belonged to his siblings and the employed. His was a flame red with a black door while his brother's was the opposite. It was blue with a white door. Then there was his sister's. It was completely pink, inside and out. Inside his garage were only two vehicles. He had a Mustang GT and a Harley Davidson Road King. Both were red but the Harley had skull patterns painted on it. Daryl got his riding gear off the wall by the bike, a simple leather jacket and a black helmet. He then mounted his bike and left for town.

He always could think when he went out for a ride. He started thinking of designs for this necklace. It was going to be gold, that much is guaranteed. There will be a ruby in it and it will be engraved on the back. His thoughts were interrupted by the onboard phone in his bike.

"Hello?"

"This is Nurse Joy; there is a package here for you from PokeTech."

"Strange, but I'll be by to pick it up."

There was only one center with a Nurse Joy in town and that was the Grand Center near the center of the business district. Good thing it is along the way to the jewelry store. As Daryl pulled up to the center, a chansey walked out holding a package. It was a small package, about the size of a phone box. I took it and handed the chansey some money to give to the nurse. Daryl then opened the package to find an earpiece that looks like it goes to a phone. Curious, he put it on and activated it. Hearing nothing different he continued his way to the jewelry store.

When he arrived at the high-end shop, there was a sign on the door that said, 'New create your own necklace option, In store assemblage.' That will make it easier for Hope's necklace. Moving on, Daryl entered the store. Upon entry there was a greeter that looked rather bored with their job.

"Welcome to Bijoux de Magnificence." Looking up the greeter went wide eyed. "What are you doing here?" The greeter was my old ex. It was five years ago she left me because of the opportunity of a guy with more money. Little did she know, Daryl is now the richest guy in the city. "Well if you must know, I'm here to get a necklace for my new pokemon." He added a snobby tone to his voice then started laughing. The mocking tone caused the girl to smile. "Well let's take a look around then." She then towed him around the store trying to find a necklace. After a few minutes her curiosity caused her to ask about it. "So, why exactly are you getting a necklace for your pokemon?" Remembering the look on Hope's face caused his guilt to rise again. "Well, I scared her and I want to make up for it." With a nod, the greeter just kept moving. "It would be easier to find jewelry if I knew what pokemon she is." He told her that his pokemon was a combusken and gave her the details of the necklace he had in mind for her. "Good thinking, gold and ruby will definitely compliment her feather colors. The designs of yours will be expensive, are you sure you can afford it?"

She might as well know the secret he hid during his entire school life. "Yes, I can afford it. I acted poor during school." The puzzled look on her face showed how confused she was. She asked him the first question that would come to anybody's mind. "Why would you hide your wealth?" It was time to answer the typical question. "I didn't want attention like my brother. Everybody flocked to him because he was the wealthiest kid there." Hearing that last part, she discovered who Daryl really was. "You're a Proudspire?" She was surprised and she discovered her mistake that occurred five years ago.

Daryl then walked to the customization table near the back of the store. Working swiftly he put in his desires for the necklace. It was to be gold with a dazzling ruby in the center. On the back was to be an apology engraved into the body of the necklace. When he finished the total came out to be $1300. He used his card and took the ticket for pickup. It would be finished in a few hours and he would take it to Hope tomorrow. When he went to leave he found the girl standing next to him. She had a look in her eyes that he couldn't make out. "I'm sure she'll like it. It will look lovely on a combusken as well as a blaziken." The thought of Hope's final evolution with this large necklace on fit right. The necklace was a bit large for a combusken but Hope would wear it anyway. She always enjoyed gifts, no matter how unfit they were.

On his way out he noticed that the girl was still following him around and he thanked her for her help. He then smelled her perfume and although it smelled like mountain berries, it made him sick. Without knowing he revealed the unknown truth behind most perfumes. "Ugh, they put pokemon urine in those." The girl went wide eyed and threw her bottle shrieking 'ewwwwwww' and ran to the washrooms of the store. Her reaction was highly amusing. He then mounted his bike and left for the forest to get some flowers to complete his apology gifts.

It was a good hour ride to the flower patch because Daryl went slowly. He always did like riding at night. It gave him a sense of peace to where he could think. Walking and relaxing in the patch helped as well. He started gathering the flowers after what seemed like another hour and in five minutes he had all he needed. He picked an assortment of red, orange, and yellow flowers to match the colors of Hope's feathers. He was on his way back to his bike when movement caught his eye. Some of the flowers were moving in a fashion as if something was crawling through them. When his full attention was toward the movement it started rushing toward him. Before Daryl could react an ekans bit into his leg and wrapped itself around him.

His leg started to burn as if it was set on fire and he was tiring quickly. Instinctively, Daryl found the knife he was using to cut the stems of the flowers and sunk it into the ekans body as deeply as he could, as many times as he could. Eventually he hit the snake's heart and it went limp. When he untangled himself he was losing his balance and became tired. By the time he reached his bike, the burning in his leg had spread to his stomach. With no antidote with him, he had to ride into town and at least get to a pokecenter if not a hospital. Forgetting about the flowers, Daryl rode into town as fast as his bike could. The speedometer never dipped below 80 until he reached the city limits. He was starting to black out when he reached the center and barged through the doors. He then immediately collapsed, causing the occupants to panic. The last thing he heard was a woman shouting instructions before he passed out.

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT I DON'T GET OFTEN TO WORK ON THESE NOW.**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ON ITS WAY, I'LL POST IT ASAP.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT. ONLY HAVE ONE SCHOOL PERIOD TO WORK ON THESE.**

**UP NEXT A NEW CHALLENGE FOR DARYL TO OVERCOME.**

CHAPTER 7- LONLINESS RETURNS

Daryl found himself in a field of wildflowers. There was no wind of warmth from the sun. A voice could be heard echoing in the distance. It grew louder and clearer until it could be understood. At that moment, a bright flash temporarily blinded Daryl and the voice was at its peak. It was feminine and had a motherly tone. It kept repeating the same word, his name. When Daryl could see again he discovered the source of the voice. Floating in front of him was a large dog-like pokemon with a golden ring around its stomach. Arceus was visiting him and it was quite rare for a legendary to intervene in human affairs. When Arceus spoke, it calmed him.

"Daryl, another obstacle shall test your resolve. You will need to accept any comfort for you will suffer from loss. To aid you, I will send one to distract you from the pain. When your loss arrives, travel through the forest path to the flower patch and head to the cliff side that has been cut out by weather. There you will find a secret that links to your past as well as a friend. Remember, your pokemon will show you through the issues and loss. They shall comfort you and be there to support you."

After she spoke the bright flash occurred again before Daryl could ask about the warning. This time it went dark. When he could see again he was somewhere else. The room was white. There was a painting on the wall and the window had the curtains closed. The painting was of a seascape, a beach at sunset. There was a warm pressure on his chest. Looking down, he saw his combusken, Hope, asleep on him with the feathers around her eyes glistening unlike the rest. They had to be wet from her crying. He was groggy and slow but when he sat there for a small time he was able to move. The movement of his arm stirred the large bird resting on him. When her eyes opened to see his they went wide and she jumped up and hugged him with all her might, crying out in joy he was awake. The commotion caused the nurse to walk in.

Her reaction was of surprise and she spoke in a clammed voice. "Oh, you're awake. Let's get you tested while this convenience lasts." She then walked out to retrieve her tests. Hope calmed down and sat in the chair in the corner. A few minutes later the nurse returned with a needle and a small machine. She came over and told me she was going to test my blood for poisons. "Hold out your arm, please." Following her instructions, I lifted my arm and she put the needle in around halfway up my forearm. The blood from his arm was placed in the small machine through a small port on the top. After a few minutes the machine made a ding and a green light turned on.

The nurse looked up with a smile. "Good news, you are no longer intoxicated from ekans venom." The only thing on Daryl's mind was the necklace at the store. "When do you think I can leave?" The nurse wasn't surprised by the question as she looked at the charts. Without looking up from them she replied, "You are healthy enough to leave now but," She was interrupted by a loud crash as Daryl fell from the bed. Sighing she finished, "Like I was saying, you should wait for the medicine to wear down first." He was helped up and placed back in the bed. "Now you wait for the medication to wear off and then you can leave. It should only take an hour or two," And with that she left the room. With nothing else to do, Daryl turned on the tv and channel surfed for an interesting show. After a few minutes he found one of his favorite programs, Jackass. It was a rerun but it was still funny. This episode had four of them working two giant see-saws, dodging a tauros. He was probably the only person in the hospital with access to these channels because of his status. Soon enough it was time for him to leave. When he exited the front doors, called Alfonse to get his bike and take him to the jewelry store in-town. Within minutes he pulled up with a large limo. The back was larger than normal to carry the Harley Daryl had. After loading the bike into the back Daryl and Hope got in the back and departed for the city.

It took about twenty minutes to reach the store and Daryl told Alfonse to wait out front. Walking in with his combusken in tow, Daryl went to claim his necklace. The person working the order station was the same person that helped him make his necklace. She got an annoyed look on her face and started fuming. "What is wrong with you? I called you seven times to tell you your order was ready. You're lucky I didn't just throw out the necklace. Why are you so late?" Afraid for his life for the first time he muttered a response, "I was in the hospital." Hearing this, the girl calmed down and was blushed so heavily from her outburst that she looked like a tomato. "Oh, sorry about that. Well here's your necklace." She couldn't look him in the eyes from embarrassment.

Departing from the store, Daryl stopped right outside the store and gave Hope the necklace. "I hope this is satisfactory for scaring you, I'm sorry Hope." The bird's eyes went wide from the gesture. She even started to cry. Daryl told her to turn around and he put the necklace on her. She then quickly turned around and leapt at him, giving a hug that she didn't let go of until they were back in the limo. It was another twenty minute drive back because of the traffic. All was well when they pulled up to his home. It was a beautiful day. The flowers out front were in full bloom, it was quiet for the first time, and there was nothing to do that day. Then a police siren could be heard. It confused Daryl and he stood and listened as the siren got louder and louder. The real surprise was when the patrol car stopped at the front gate. When the officer got out, he was holding a group of six pokeballs. The same six Johnathan has. Realizing the tragedy, Daryl ran inside and barricaded himself in his room.

With Johnathan dead he had no more family left that he respected. He was alone with his sister left. His arrogant, self-centered, spoiled sister always had everything handed to her and got her way with everything. She now is a big clothing designer and that only made her attitude worse. Brooding over the irritation that was his sister, he didn't notice that sleep was slowly enveloping him and soon he blacked out into a peaceful sleep.

**WELL THERE'S CH. 7. PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES. NOT SURE HOW LONG CHAPTER 8 WILL BE SO BE PATIENT AND A REWARD SHALL BE GIVIN.**


	8. sorry

**Hey. Sorry for the delay I ran into a writers block. Well time for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and please review.**

CHAPTER – 8 Dealing with Sadness

Arceus' palace

Daryl was back in the cave that he was before when he found Hope. As the picture zoomed out Arceus was watching with a nagging thought eating at her mind. His depression is coming around again and he will need more help. The only option is to send her adopted child, the little buneary. Calling for her, Arceus thought of how to tell the little one about this. When the buneary came into the room Arceus brought the little rabbit into a hug.

"It is time I explain something to you." Arceus said and the buneary looked up in curiosity. "You are not my child. Your parents asked me to care for you when they 'left'." The buneary still had the same facial expression so Arceus just continued. "The human you brought to my attention needs help again and you are the only help I can send." Arceus put the buneary down and walked over to a small box place on a stand next to the dais.

"This was placed upon your egg by your father when he asked me to care for you. I give it to you so you because there is history between your father and this human that you will learn after he finds you." She then placed the necklace around the buneary's neck and gave her another hug. "Good bye and be careful." Arceus said and a bright white flash filled the room. When it vanished the buneary was gone and Arceus was alone.

The buneary awoke in a forest not far from the cliffside mountain flower patch and waited for Daryl to find her.

Daryl's cave

A flash caught Daryl's attention and waited for something to crawl out. After a while he got impatient and went after the flash. He trudged and pushed through brush and found himself in a small clearing with a small pond in the center. There were bushes filled with berries all around the clearing and a small brown puffball caught his attention. He carefully walked forward and when it lifted its head he froze. A frightened pokemon can deal serious trauma. The little thing just looked at him. After what seemed like hours the little thing moved.

It stood up and started walking toward him. When it stood in front of him, the little thing extended its ear like it was a hand. Daryl grabbed it and the buneary started walking. They walked to the flower patch and there were a few people there on the cliff. They kept walking along until they reached a part that was whithering away. It was where the red flowers were supposed to be. Something must've caught the buneary's eyes because it quickly lunged into the brown patch. When the little thing came back it was holding a small charm bracelet. The buneary started glowing and changing shape. When the glow died down the buneary was evolved into a lopunny. This one however was tall. The average lopunny was around 3 ft tall but this one was around 5-9 at least. She was crying and walked to Daryl. He brought her into a hug and petted her, trying to make her feel better. After a ling span of time went by she calmed down and even fell asleep. Daryl took out a bliss ball and tapped her head. She dissolved in a red light and dissapeared into the ball.

With the lopunny caught he started back home. It was night by the time Daryl got home and when he got inside he looked at the clock and it said 1 AM. Daryl walked up to the third floor and went to the pokemon bedrooms. He walked down the hall until he found the empty room near Hope's. Daryl opened the door and let the lopunny out. She was still asleep so Daryl scooped her up and put her on the bed. He then place the ball on the stand on the far side of the room. Daryl then left the room and went to his own. When he got to his own room there were a few red feathers around. (Mostly on his bed) Sighing Daryl started cleaning up Hope's feathers. She was in his room and did Arceus knows what. Oh well. To late to scold her about it. Everybody is asleep. When he was finished cleaning, Daryl flopped onto his bed and went to sleep.

**Hey here was another chapter and next there will be another addition to his party.**


End file.
